guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Northern Wall (mission)
Objectives Scout for Bonfaaz Burntfur's Charr forces. * Search north of the Wall to find the Charr. * Report your findings to Captain Calhaan. * ADDED Find a new way back. Run to the Wall. * BONUS Recover the four pieces of Kilnn Testibrie's armor and return to his tomb. Walkthrough Primary The primary objective is pretty easy: simply follow the path northwards, fighting your way through the devourers, gargoyles and grawl. You will encounter one boss near a closed gate (which you must open with a lever), and another near a skirmish between gargoyles and grawl. When you encounter the Charr boss and his group, you're almost at the end (point A on the map). Watch the cut scene, and then it's a mad-dash back to Captain Calhaan. Do not stop to fight the two devourers you will run into, and definitely do not try to fight the Charr that are pursuing you as there is another group of Charr chasing you on a parallel route that intersects with your route further on. It is enough for one party member to reach the captain. If for some reason you get held up and the enemy forces get too close, someone can try to grab their attention for a few seconds, buying the others some time and probably dying in the process. You have around three and a half minutes to make the run, which you can complete with just over a minute to spare, if you don't stop anywhere. Talking to the captain triggers the second cut scene and the end of the mission. Bonus Kilnn Testibrie appears in front of his tomb in the northeastern part of the second map area (past the first lever). The quickest path to him is to go under the short bridge adjacent to the tarpit (where the grawls and gargoyles are having a brawl), and follow the snaking passage until you see his tomb to the right. Talk to Kilnn to get the bonus objective. You need to find four pieces of Kilnn Testibrie's armor (all located in the second area): # Kilnn Testibrie's Crest behind a broken wall # Kilnn Testibrie's Cuisse up some steps to the side of a round arena # Kilnn Testibrie's Greaves up a hill, just before the Charr boss # Kilnn Testibrie's Pauldron in a corner, guarded by a Grawl or Devourer boss You can pick them up as you complete the primary objective. First pick up the crest, then go through the narrow ravine to the ruined arena for the cuisse. Go past the fighting grawl and gargoyles (and the boss), over the bridge and to the left to the greaves on a ledge. Finally, backtrack slightly and take the looped track to the pauldron; a boss will be guarding this wreckage. Stay on the loop to encounter Kilnn again, this time to your left. (See the colored dots on the mission map.) Hard mode Note that the Charr will move much more quickly than in normal mode. Escaping them may actually present a challenge to the unprepared. Running skills can help greatly, although by simply skipping the cutscene you should have sufficient head start running at normal speed. You can also send your teammates, preferably Henchmen/Heroes, on a suicidal mission against the Charr to gain a few more seconds. Occasionally, a pair of Devourers spawn on the your route back; although they can be easily killed, it can be faster to run around and past them. In addition, the Charr seem to be hostile to the devourers, so leaving them will help forestall the pursuing mob of Charr a bit. Creatures NPCs *Human ** / 5 Ascalon Veteran ** 6 Captain Calhaan *Ghost ** 15 Kilnn Testibrie Monsters *Charr ** 5/6 (23) Charr Blade Warrior ** 6 (23) Charr Axe Warrior ** 6/8 (23) Charr Scout ** 8 (23) Charr Axe Fiend ** 5/6 (23) Charr Stalker ** 8 (23) Charr Hunter ** 7 (23) Charr Shaman *Devourer ** 4 (22) Carrion Devourer ** 4 (22) Whiptail Devourer ** 3 (22) Plague Devourer *Gargoyle: ** 4 (22) Shatter Gargoyle ** 3 (22) Flash Gargoyle *Grawl ** 4 (22)Grawl ** 3 (22)Grawl Ulodyte Bosses *Charr ** 7 (26) Drub Gorefang ** 7 (26) Slur Scarchest ** 7 (26) Swag the Lasher ** 7 (26) Maul Riptear ** 7 (26) Marr Burnhorn ** 7 (26) Fume Kindleflail ** 10 Bonfaaz Burntfur *Devourer ** 6 (26) Igg Fecpelter ** 6 (26) Fleck Grokspit *Gargoyle ** 6 (26) Spazz Mindrender ** 6 (26) Claw Fleshfixer *Grawl ** 6 (26) Onaona Kubkub ** 6 (26) Makani Ookook Animals * 5 Moa Bird Dialogues Briefing from Squire Zachery. Inside the mission Captain Calhaan: We fear the Charr General Bonfaaz Burntfur is planning a mass raid on the Wall. Head north into enemy territory and find out what that mangy beast has planned. Ascalon Veteran: It's been awfully quiet around here. No Charr patrols for days. Ascalon Veteran: Yeah. It's eerie. Everyone's on edge. Ascalon Veteran: I don't think Ascalon could hold back another Charr invasion. Ascalon Veteran: They're planning something. I know it. Bonus objective: Kilnn Testibrie: In life, I was known as the Champion of Surmia. In death I am but a restless spirit. Please help me. The enchanted armor that sealed my tomb has been stolen. Find it and return it to me, so that I may pass into the Rift. Finishing the bonus: Kilnn Testibrie: Thank you! I will remember your kindness when we meet again in the Underworld. Intermediate cutscene : The Charr invasion force. Captain Calhaan was right. They've spotted us. Back to the Wall! Ending cutscene Captain Calhaan: You're back. Well done. What news of the Charr? : We found Bonfaaz Burntfur and the Charr army, sir, in a valley to the north. But I'm afraid we were spotted. They come for the Wall as we speak! Captain Calhaan: There are too many. We'll never hold them back. The Wall is lost. We must fall back. Retreat! Retreat! Regroup at the bunkers just north of Fort Ranik. We can't let the Charr make it to the capital. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Fort Ranik. *To continue the story line, talk to Lord Darrin. *After The Great Northern Wall is finished, Charr will inhabit parts of Old Ascalon. They will be driven back after next mission, Fort Ranik. Notes *The Northern Wall resembles the Great Wall of China in the sense that it streches across all of Ascalon splitting Ascalon in two (north and south) *Any Elite Form effects that you and/or your party members are under will be automatically removed upon entering the cutscene at Point A. *Players looking for a cartographer title can uncover large areas of the map by heading towards the source of Charr instead of running from them. There are two sections (north-west and west) that hold a 0.4% gain. # To reach the NW-area, run past the Charr after the cutscene, through the gate they blow open, then keep going past Bonfaaz Burntfur and his Charr army that are massing at the gate. Except for the few that are already through the gate, the rest will not attack you as you run past to access the NW area of the map. # To reach the W-area, (see image) follow the mission path after the cutscene until you see a group of Charr running up towards you from the right. Make a right turn onto this path. It'll lead you through an alternate path to reach the captain and uncover a large southwestern area of the map at the same time. * Note that after teleport rules changed, teleporting onto the bridge just before the cutscene can no longer be done via any means. Corpse exploitation / rebirth skills now take you to the corpse / resurrecter (no longer on top layer of map). ** If a Moa Bird spawns in the closed off area and is in non-projectile spell range, it can be killed then used for corpse teleportation. * If going to explore NW corner of the map, don't forget to visit the rare view of "End of World" at the north edge. its easy to get on the edge, because game creators have provided a wide smooth area (easy to see) from which you can get up. Category:Prophecies missions